


Down Time

by tealcoloredtrash



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Morgana is With Futaba, Now Betad!, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Stimming, Timeline is Vague, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess?, this is what happens when I can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealcoloredtrash/pseuds/tealcoloredtrash
Summary: Yusuke came over to Akira's place to paint and be with his boyfriend, not get frustrated from the little things. Luckily, Akira knows exactly what to do to help him settle his nerves.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I've been dwelling on this story for awhile so I figured to make it my first post so I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Excuse me for any grammatical or spelling errors you may find, and if you have any pointers or comments Id love to hear them!
> 
> Thanks for checking this story out, have a lovely day!
> 
> And thank you to my gf for beta reading!

Yusuke hated the rain.

Correction, he hated the rain when he didn't happen to bring an umbrella.

While he would have brought an umbrella under any other circumstances, he was already in Shibuya station when the rain began pouring, leaving the thin artist to clutch some art supplies close as he tried to walk under any roofing he could to keep dry. Sadly, not even that went well for him, as now he was wandering Yongen-Jaya with his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin, rubbing against his body and causing a bit of discomfort in Yusuke.

Not much longer and he'd be there inside LeBlanc, where it was likely just as warm and homey as it always was. Even better than getting to be inside of a safe place, he'd get to see Akira once more.

Oh how Yusuke absolutely longed to be there with his boyfriend, how he strived to be in the other's long arms, even if their equally bony frames resulted in some uncomfortable positions.

Ah, uncomfortable. Like the clothes Yusuke wore. The ones that stuck to his skin and moved a little too much against his legs when he walked and were now incredibly cold from the rain and wind that greeted him when he arrived at Shibuya. 

He made some soft humming noises, shifting his bag of acrylics and brushes to his right hand to free his left hand from the plastic bag that had been frustrating him since he left the dorms. The only thing saving him from getting that much more overstimulated were the headphones Akira gifted him, of which were playing some gentle, jazzy songs from a YouTube stream. With his free hand, Yusuke began to flap and twist his hands next to him as he neared LeBlanc, finding the movements a bit more grounding than expected, however the current state of his clothes and the shopping bag was still distracting.

When Yusuke entered LeBlanc, drenched and getting rather irritable, he locked eyes with Sojiro for a moment before immediately halting his hand's movements. He didn't like stimming in front of most people, and although he trusted Sojiro to an extent, he didn't feel safe to do it while LeBlanc was still open in case someone walked in.

In a polite manner, Yusuke removed his headphones and let them hang from his neck, straightening his back as he greeted Sojiro.

"Good evening, Boss."

"Evening Yusuke. Im assuming you're here for Akira?

Yusuke nodded, Sojiro giving him a gentle smile before going back to writing things out in a little notepad on the counter. Likely a grocery list, Yusuke figured.

"Well, he's upstairs, as always. He just finished helping me down here as well so no need to worry about waiting in the café." Sojiro responded, his voice a bit quieter than usual. Maybe it was the lack of people that usually filled the café, or the older man noticing that Yusuke was already on edge. Either way, Yusuke was thankful.

Yusuke stated a quick thanks to Sojiro before heading up, clenching then opening his hands as he ascended the stairs. And just like that, Yusuke felt a good chunk of his earlier frustrations melt down upon seeing Akira just lounging on his bed.

When Akira spotted Yusuke, he immediately perked up and was quick to set his phone down and rise from the bed he was getting comfortable in a little too quickly, leaving him chuckling and standing awkwardly and light headed. Thankfully, Yusuke approached first, setting his items down as soon as he got the chance.

"Yusuke! Oh, it's so nice to see you finally haha-" Akira greeted, going for a hug but pausing when he saw Yusuke's wet clothes and hair. Ah, poor thing.

"It's good to see you too, Aki. I've been waiting to see you, in fact." Yusuke responded, the irritability from earlier still lacing his voice. Akira picked up on it a little, though still smiled before turning to his drawers.

"You need your change of clothes? A towel even?"

"That would be nice, yes."

~•~

Once Yusuke was in some different spare clothes, Akira could immediately tell he was beginning to calm down a little, as he saw him slowly growing more vocal over time while he was preparing a sketch for a painting he had, had on his mind for awhile. Their conversations were simple and quick, more so just used to keep the room from being too quiet for Yusuke, who hated the feeling total silence gave him.

For a large amount of time, Akira just sat on the ground next to Yusuke, curious as to what he was up to. It was always relaxing to watch Yusuke lose himself in his passion, especially when Yusuke kept the muse iof his current art vague. All Akira knew was that it was a person, and that Yusuke was very adamant on perfecting the face shape and hair.

All was calm until Akira heard furious erasing and an eventual rip of paper. And just like that, the domestic and calm atmosphere disappeared for Yusuke, who was now angrily sighing while rocking back and forth while hugging himself tightly.

Not wanting to leave Yusuke there for too long, Akira quickly grabbed some of the extra pillows he kept in case situations like this came up and set them up along the wall his bed was next to, creating a soft spot to lay against it with. Quickly, Akira fished a heavy, knitted blanket from the drawers on the underside of his bed and placed it on the mattress itself.

Once his bed was finally ready, Akira kneeled down next to his boyfriend and carefully placed a hand upon his back, moving it in slow circles as he prepared himself to speak.

"Come on. I have the bed set up, alright?"

"Okay."

Akira smiled at the small response, helping Yusuke up and leading him to the bed. While Yusuke settled in, Akira took the time to turn off the lights and allow the room to instead be dimly lit by the glow-in-the-dark star stickers on the roof of the attic. Ah, sweet memories of one of his favorite dates with Yusuke. They always made him smile.

With the two under the comfort of his boyfriend's blanket and only the sounds of their breathing and the lightening rain resonating throughout the room, Yusuke took the initiative to reach out and pull Akira close, their bodies soon entangling together under the sheets. Akira made absolutely sure to keep his arms wrapped around Yusuke's thin frame, pulling the taller of the two closer while letting his head rest on Akira's chest. Upon this, Yusuke sighed happily, his foot bouncing a little as the two cuddled.

"Thank you, my love. For calming me down, I mean." Yusuke mumbled, snuggling his head closer into Akira's chest.

"Of course, Yusuke." Akira moved briefly to plant a kiss on the top of Yusuke's head, the artist smiling in response.

As the night went on, the original calm atmosphere returned, allowing the two to fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
